


Поезд на Ричмонд

by fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016), Protego_Maxima



Series: Мини G-PG13_2017 [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Модерн!AU, ангст, смерть главного персонажа, упоминается попытка самоубийства
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protego_Maxima/pseuds/Protego_Maxima
Summary: Хакс потерял кошелёк на путях местной железнодорожной станции. Высокий темноволосый незнакомец вернул находку владельцу. И Хакс ничего не может поделать с тем, что увидел в его лице знакомые черты.Написано по изменённой заявке: «Хакс потерял кошелёк. Высокий темноволосый незнакомец вернул находку владельцу».





	Поезд на Ричмонд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nine Car Train Toward Richmond Station](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853088) by [honeypothux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypothux/pseuds/honeypothux). 



**Т** онкие струйки пара поднимались, чуть подрагивая, над чашкой кофе и растворялись в кондиционированном воздухе кабинета Хакса. Издалека доносился слитный гул тысячи голосов, каждый из которых требовал к себе внимания, раздражающий, как навязчивая музыка в кафе, которую никто не замечает.  
  
«Лучше сдохнуть, — думал Хакс, — чем терпеть всё это».   
  
Хлопнула дверь, и он вскинул глаза. Чёткий серый простор кабинета. Гробовая тишина. В дверях, напряжённо сутуля узкие плечи, мялся Митака, обряженный в чёрный костюм, — такие носили все в этом городе — и с силой, до побелевших костяшек цеплялся за свой дурацкий ежедневник.  
  
— Сэр, — промямлил Митака, трус паршивый. — К вам кое-кто пришёл.  
  
— Кое-кто, — выплюнул Хакс, как будто слово горчило на языке. Он встал — хрустнули уставшие от долгой неподвижности суставы — и повернулся к окну. Поверх бегущих облаков отразилось его лицо; далеко внизу стенал город.   
  
— Когда это меня заботил хоть кто-нибудь, а, Дофельд? Был ли вообще для меня хоть кто-то когда-то важен?  
  
После секундного молчания последовало безнадёжное:  
  
— Он не представился, сэр.  
  
Пригородный поезд перечеркнул горизонт, Хакс сунул руки в карманы, глядя, как тот проносится мимо. Город наконец восстановил рельсовые пути, хотя на это ушло полгода. «Во всём штате не найти поездов быстрее, — говорили они. — Прибывают точно по графику, и намного безопаснее тех, что были прежде в эксплуатации».  
  
— Он не представился, — откликнулся Хакс, снова поворачиваясь лицом к перепуганному недоразумению, которое стояло на персидском ковре и тряслось от ужаса. Он взял со стола кофе, сделал небольшой глоток и, перед тем как поставить чашку обратно, сказал: — То есть ты кого угодно сюда впустишь, да?  
  
— У него ваш бумажник, сэр.  
  
Хакс поперхнулся так, что горло обожгло едкой горечью. Он сложился пополам, стиснул губы, чтобы не выплюнуть только что выпитое, сглотнул и попытался нащупать в нагрудном кармане кошелёк — там, где ему полагалось быть. Не найдя ничего, Хакс крепко зажмурился.  
  
Далёкий шум возобновился, в нём слышался теперь визг и скрип — будто кто-то водил ножом по стеклу. Хакс слабо вдохнул:  
  
— Проводи его ко мне.  
  
Вошедший казался причудливой головоломкой, составленной из разных наборов. Ярко-оранжевая спецовка, которую носили работники метро, смотрелась нелепо в стерильном, выхолощенном офисе Первого Порядка, но ещё меньше она сочеталась с тёмными волосами и массивной фигурой владельца. Каждая черта его лица как будто не могла и не хотела уживаться в мире с другой и потому норовила отвлечь всё внимание на себя. Он был созвездием броских противоречий — Хакс назвал бы его уродливым, если бы мог смотреть на него, не ощущая, как сердце рвётся на части.  
  
Посетитель показал Хаксу бумажник — возможно, он за всю свою жизнь не держал в руках вещи дороже — и улыбнулся. Хакс прикипел взглядом к его рту: раньше он часто видел эту улыбку, но теперь она казалась отражением в кривом зеркале. Полные розовые губы, заострённые клыки. Вдруг перехватило дыхание.  
  
— Знаете, я ведь каждый день по дороге домой вижу это здание, а внутри бывать не приходилось, — сказал мужчина и бросил бумажник на стол. Тот глухо шлёпнулся о деревянную крышку, а посетитель сунул руки в карманы и подошёл к окну, любуясь видом. Паркет заскрипел под рабочими ботинками, но их обладателю, кажется, было всё равно:  
  
— Отсюда почти виден пляж.  
  
Шум в ушах становился всё сильнее, снова послышался скрежет, и сердце забилось как сумасшедшее. Скрип вгрызался в мозг. Когда посетитель наклонился ближе к стеклу, Хакс сжал руки в кулаки. Даже здесь он слышал: «Поезд на станцию Ричмонд прибывает через две минуты. Дэниел, ты пропустишь свой поезд! Слышал новость про пресс-секретаря Белого дома? Слушай, я так волнуюсь… что он делает? Эй! Подождите! Стойте! Да стойте же! Стой!»  
  
«Стой. Стой. Стой».  
  
«Прибывает поезд до станции Ричмонд».  
  
Хакс резко хлопнул по бумажнику (незнакомец даже подскочил на месте), взял его и положил обратно в карман пиджака.   
  
— Что ж, благодарю вас, — пробормотал он сквозь стиснутые зубы. Хакс обошёл вокруг стола и, глядя в пол, указал на дверь. Он готов был смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не в это пугающее лицо.  
  
— Прошу извинить, но у меня много работы.  
  
Он не услышал скрипа рабочих ботинок — мужчина не шелохнулся. Хакс скривил губы и зажмурился.  
  
— Всё на месте. Можете проверить, я ничего оттуда не взял.  
  
— Я знаю, — ответил Хакс, хотя в бумажник даже не заглянул. Это было неважно. — Но как бы там ни было, вы должны уйти.  
  
Снова заскрипели, приближаясь, ботинки. Судя по звуку, тот мужчина остановился в нескольких шагах от него. Хакс знал: стоит открыть глаза, и он увязнет, пропадёт. Будет смотреть в карие глаза, пока в лёгких не кончится воздух. Он будет смотреть, смотреть и смотреть, обречённый задыхаться целую вечность.  
  
Если открыть глаза, то придётся встретить лицом к лицу миллион: «А что если?..» И всякий раз ответом будет горестное: «Невозможно».  
  
—Я нашёл ваш кошелёк на рельсах, — слова звучали слишком мягко, если учесть, каким коротким было знакомство. Воздух между ними сгустился, формальности оказались отброшены с первой же встречи.   
  
Хакс распахнул глаза, чтобы взглянуть в лицу своему страху, мысленно подзадоривая  _его_.  _Он_  оказался чуть выше ростом, пришлось немного поднять подбородок, чтобы посмотреть в глаза, — тем острее взметнулись разочарование и глубоко погребённая тоска. С  _его_  лица исчезли все эмоции, улыбка пропала. Он стоял спокойно, не вынимая рук из карманов, и если бы не раздражающая спецовка, Хакс мог бы потеряться в карих глазах.  
  
— Не хочу показаться грубым, — приподняв брови, продолжал он. Сделал ещё два шага вперёд и, хотя между ними всё ещё оставалось пять футов, из воздуха будто откачали кислород. — Но парни, у которых в бумажнике лежат две платиновые кредитки, вряд ли ездят в метро.  
  
Хакс снова вспомнил скрежет — невозможный, отвратительный, режущий ухо звук. Поезд не должен был успеть затормозить, не на той скорости. Почему всё может кончиться — вот так? Остановиться — на полном ходу?  
  
— Вы стояли на путях?   
  
Лицо напротив выражало отвратительнейшее из чувств: то подняла уродливую голову жалость, её длинная тень протянулась через весь кабинет. Ещё один голос добавился к омерзительному хору шёпотков: «Уйдите с путей. Остановите поезд. Боже, пожалуйста, помогите ему кто-нибудь».  
  
Не нужна ему их помощь, чёрт возьми.  
  
Мужчина доверительно понизил голос:   
  
— Послушайте, знаю, что мы только что познакомились, но если вам нужно с кем-нибудь поговорить, то...  
  
Рука Хакса выстрелила вперёд, как гадюка, и впилась в отвратительную спецовку. Он дёрнул мужчину на себя и оскалился, борясь с головокружением. Ни за что. Он не допустит, чтобы жалкий мираж стоял здесь и издевался над ним.  
  
— Выметайся, — потребовал он без малейшего колебания. — Убирайся, иначе я сам вышвырну тебя в окно.  
  
Тот открыл рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, но Хакс уже отшатнулся от него и отвернулся к стене, пряча лицо. Спустя несколько секунд за спиной хмыкнули; заскрипели ботинки и грохнула, закрываясь, дверь.  
  
Раз, два, три, четыре. Грудь болела от каждого вдоха и выдоха, в глазах закипали слёзы. «Всего этого не было, — говорил он себе. — Просто временное помрачение рассудка». Он ссутулился, подошёл к двери, прижал к ней ладони и стёк на пол, опустившись на колени.  
  
Снаружи доносились голоса — всё такие же монотонные и глухие.  
  
— Ваш босс — это нечто.  
  
— Что, простите?  
  
— Он только что грозился выкинуть меня из окна и даже спасибо не сказал, а я-то столько времени потратил, чтоб сюда притащиться.  
  
Последовала небольшая пауза, а потом прозвучал ответ:  
  
— Пожалуйста, простите его. Думаю, я знаю, что произошло.  
  
Хакс прижался лбом к закрытой двери и вонзил ногти в ладони. Ничего Митака не понимал и не мог понять. Хакс был в шаге от свободы, всего один поезд отделял его от покоя — заслуженного покоя. Вместо этого вот он где, лицом к лицу с кривляющимися призраками, вынужденный жить с дырой в груди. Он задыхался и качал головой, прижимаясь к двери. Так нечестно.  
  
— Вы немного похожи на его жениха.  
  
— Понятно... Они разорвали помолвку?  
  
Хакс издал смешок и вытер глаза рукавом.  
  
— К сожалению, он скончался.  
  
Какой осторожный выбор слов — прямо как белая простыня, стыдливо наброшенная на изувеченные останки. Девяносто восемь погибших, девять вагонов, перевернувшихся на Ричмондской линии. Хакс поднял руку к лицу, прижал ко лбу кончики пальцев и попытался забыть, что ему предоставили для опознания в кабинете коронера.  
  
И может быть, ему показалось, и незнакомец вовсе не был так уж похож на Кайло.


End file.
